A Party To Remember
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: (OMG sorry everyone, I posted the wrong chapters, FNN glitched on me, but it's fixed!) Bermuda thought the party sounded like fun. He knew the magic trio very well, and had become there apprentice a few weeks ago. But, he didn't plan on the fact this was a much darker party then what he thought. And he's the main role and key to either the Bad End Night or the Happy Ending?
1. Intro

**Okay everyone, If you've ever read UnlitLantern Romania's Halloween Party. Then you know what I'm talking about. If not, why have you nto read such an AWESOME PRUSSIA FANFICTION! Okay, this story takes palce after around chapter 2. I will be using the same concept and costumes and adding a few of my own. This dose have an OC in it, my OC Bermuda. Flames will be used to heat up my house, it's cold here!**

**So UnlitLantern owns the idea I based this around, adn I don't own Hetalia**

**Enjoy~**

Sea blue eyes gazed around the darken entrance of the castle. His had his hood down and his hair was flat again. This boy, Bermuda AKA Philip Kirkland, had just cum back from trick or treating. Heck, he was only 14. But, England told him to meet him here for the party his friend from the trio, Romania, was throwing.

Philip didn't know the vampire's secret life in his house, but they got along pretty well. In fact, Romania had been his second friend, if he counted England as a 'friend' and his brother also. Sort of like his second brother, as did Norway also. Philip frowned a bit, he was dressed in a black cloak with silver marking around the front and two silver strings with a strange decorations on them. He also held a black that looked like a key, with a square end that was yellow and the blade was silver.(Props to whoever knows what he's dressed as :P)

Philip looked around the place, why was it so quiet, ug, was he late? That'd be a bummer. The island walked into the place, walking down the dark hallways, lite by mostly candelas. He gazed around, noticing cameras watching his every movement.

The small island began to get worried, where was everyone? Normally by now England's magic could feel his, at least a good 3 miles away. Which made sneaking up on him the hardest thing in the world. Philip giggled a bit at the memories of him trying so many times and failing. But, the aura of this place settled in around him, be felt a bit on edge. Whatever Romania was pulling it wasn't funny to him, he hated being scared.

Unknown to Philip, Romania was smirking as he watched the boy. he wasn't planning on this encounter at all. But, seems he, Norway, and England would have there apprentice to join their ranks. Yes, Bermuda had small amounts of dark magic in the for of a black collar around his neck when someone looked at his aura.

For now, he's wait for Norway or England to find the boy, as of now he really liked his custom.

Philip frowned as he stopped and felt something. Someone was near, but who? Whoever it was, they were coming, fast!

A few ways away from the boy, England was floating down the hall. He then stopped and lifted his head up. He felt something a familiar feel of magic. A small smirk formed on hsi face, ah yes. Bermuda. His apprentice had made it after all, good, he thought he'd have to go and drag him here.

With alarming speeds, the Englishman sped down the hall to his target. Then he'd worry about something to focus with. After he got his colony to join with him.

**R&R for more! (OMG I POSTED THE WRONG ONE BEFORE, I AM SO SORRY, I HAD IT ON, BUT FANFICTION GLITCHED ON ME!)  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**I Don't Own Hetalia (Or this Concept)**

**Chapter 1**

**Nordics**

Philip then heard running, as Denmark rushed past him, then came Finland and Sweden with Sealand quick behind Iceland. The small fort was panting, he couldn't run anymore. Then the island eyes widen as he saw what appeared to be Norway, racing to them. (I have no idea, but I think all this was going on at the same time, but only chapter times are different.).

Philip could feel it, darkness flood from the man's frame. He didn't have time to think as he gripped Sealand's arm and pulled him along. Holding the small boy close as he ran down the hall.

Bermuda could feel the eyes burn on him as he ran, thankful for his unnatural strength to carry Sealand. At least the small boy wasn't protesting, Bermuda gulped as he heard a chuckle. He heart was pounding, He quickly ducked to the side and ran to followed Finland and Sweden.

He didn't know how long he ran until he caught up to the two, and they had lost Norway. Philip fell to his knees panting, he had ran that fast since when he was training with England.

Sealand ran over to Finland crying, Sweden looked at Philip and simply nodded to him. Bermuda smiled at him, as he stood up and looked around.

"Do I want to know?" he asked, Finland frowned a bit. As he then shook his head and looked around at there surroundings. Denmark and Iceland ran up to them, Norway behind them.

At that moment, a dark blue wave hit Sweden, he fell tot he ground hard. Finland cried out as he ran over to the man. Bermuda took this time to run, he knew this wasn't his place to be. He felt bad for leaving them, but hsi mark burned the closer he was to them. He ran down the hall, his feet carrying him, until the pain in his right arm faded to a dull throbbing.

The island whimpered a bit as he walked into a room with a red and white sofa and a few book shelves with magical items on them and some paintings also. He sat down with the door closed, he felt so tired. His magic had been giving him extra strength for a while now, he wasn't used to how much he used at once.

He got up to look around, and then he'd rest, he first had to make sure he was safe. But as of now he felt sick and dizzy, the sides of his vision was getting blurry and dark as he then hit the ground and slowly fell out cold.

-O-O-O-

Romania frowned a bit, seems Bermuda had used up too much of his magic. That was the first rule that taught him, but then again he was running from Norway.

"They boy will have to be more careful, eh?" he petted the fox and smirked as he saw England, now with his staff. Float down the hall to where Bermuda was. Oh yes, the first part to the puzzle, then once he has Bermuda, America would come next.

Romania chuckled, he's always wanted to teach Bermuda how to control dark magic, the boy had lots of it tucked away. His guess was the Bermuda Triangle, it's power levels were very high, but Bermuda couldn't control it just yet.

Apprenticeship was the only way to help him, but England insisted that he be taught only White Magic first. Romania scoffed, the kid need to get a hold of his dark side first so that why White Magic would be easier to control.

Romania sighed as he leaned back, remembering that day fondly. Closing hsi eyes for a few moments as the memory came back.

*Flashback*

Romania watched Bermuda looked around the dark room, candles lighting the room softly. He adn the other two were dressed in dark clothing, ready to welcome the newest member.

"Welcome Bermuda!" England said to him, Norway and him smirked at the boy. He blinked curiously, as he looked at them shorted in a black cloak and then down at the rune symbol they drew on the ground.

"Are you ready to accept apprenticeship?" Romania asked the boy, he looked at them, then smiled with a nod. England smiled at that, as they stood around the circle. England held out his arm, as they chanted some words in and old, dead language. The circle glowed and ruffled the island clothing. Bermuda didn't seem scared, more so curious.

Each nation took turns adding there blood to the bowl, then nodded to Bermuda as he held out his arm and they added his into the mix. Then, taking his right arm, poured the blood onto him. Bermuda gritted his teeth as the pain that came from it.

"Spirits of the elements, we ask that you mark this boy as our apprentice until the day when he is ready to become a master of his own!" the run glowed brighter, and his arm now showed a strange tattoo on it. The one nearest to his hand was the symbol for Earth, England.

The one on the dark end was the symbol for air, Norway. Then the middle one, Romania, which was the symbol for Darkness and Fire. Bermuda and them had been tired after that, and also happy.

A new member to their club was always welcomed.

*End of Flashback*

Romania smirked, unknown to anyone, the symbol on his arm was special. Once all three was turned darker in color, Bermuda would belong to the Dark Magic Trio. But, first thing was first. Bermuda had to find his costume also, and his guess was England would help him.

The vampire laugh, this was turning out to be the best party ever!

**Okay, so I'm not going in Time Line, more so by what has happen, once I get up to there, I'll add things of my own. Now, who else do you guys want to play a big role?**

**America**

**Italy**

**Finland**

**(Or the Villain) Romania**

**R&R Please!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I Don't Own Hetalia**

**Chapter 2**

**Come With Me**

Bermuda groaned as he opened his eyes, the room was darker then he remember, he felt a cool, wet cloth on his forehead. His vision slowly returned to focus as he gazed around from where he was laying. The sofa he was laying on was now pure black with red on it. The book shelves were put in one corner of the room, and they were now a dark black color also.

He heard someone else in the room, moving in the green light from behind him, it was a tall man, by the size of the shadow. Possible were a robe. It was too dressy to be Romania, but too tall to be Norway.

His head still hurt a little, but lying still was really hard when you wake up and you've been in one position for a long time. Frowning, Bermuda shifted a bit, but this caught the attention of the person behind him. The island closed his eyes as he heard footsteps walked up beside him, and stop to where he was laying.

He could feel two eyes stare at him, then hands held his right arm and lifted it a bit, raising the sleeve to his elbow. He felt fingers brush along his apprentice tattoo, Bermuda tried to lay still, acting as though he were still asleep.

He then flet a finger brush a strand of his hair out of his face, then he felt something touch his lips. It was glass, like a cup of some sorts. He heard a grunt above him as he drank the stuff that was poured into his mouth. It tasted nasty and felt like goo.

Then he heard a bone chilling chuckle, "Bermuda, you can open your eyes.' the voice was British in tone and very cold. The island gulped as he opened his eyes slowly, the world wasn't spinning anymore, and his head felt a lot better. He turned and nearly screamed at what he saw.

England, his eyes were a dark green with, what looked like, literal fire in his eyes. His hair was messy and untamed and they gently flew in some form of wind. Bermuda could only stare in fear at his older brothers evil look. England smirked at the island and felt his forehead.

Bermuda blinked at how cold the skin felt on him. But he didn't dare say a word, less he's anger England. The evil warlock chuckled as he set down the empty vile. His eyes stared into his apprentices eyes, he smirked a bit at the young colony.

"Well, seems your too weak to defend yourself from me. I thought we told you not to use up too much of your power." he told him, voice like ice to Bermuda. Who looked away from England, and sighed.

"Y-Yeah." he said, finding the words to speak again, "I guess I was too scared to even notice I used magic.". England smirked a bit at him, Bermuda was more so curious as to why England wasn't trying to hurt him. The warlock walked over to the other side of the room.

The island raised up to where he was sitting down, he turned to see what looked like a make shift den like room. England had cleaned out the vile with magic and grinned widely at his thought. What he was thinking Bermuda didn't know.

England then looked at Bermuda with a wide smirk, "Well, Apprentice, how would you like to help your Mentor capture the others? We're going to _help_ America get his costume." he asked Bermuda, the island didn't like the thought of hunting his friends, he was going to say no.

"Yes." this surprised him, why did he say that!? England chuckled coldly, as he floated over to Bermuda.

"This potion is only temporary, that is until we find your costume. I can't turn you with magic like the others, but I'm sure there is a necklace for you where I found mine." he whispered, Bermuda trembled a bit.

'Follow me." England order, as Bermuda then got up against his will and followed England out. In his mind he was very scared, but one the outside he tried to look calm. This was still England right? Just a evil...er, side to him. Just as long as he does what is ask he might be able to get out of this.

Bermuda could feel the darkness pulse from his brothers body. It felt odd being this close to him and not be running away. At first he was uncomfortable with all of this, then slowly he relaxed and let the potion do whatever. It wasn't so bad, at least he wasn't being killed by his own brother.

Bermuda was scared about one thing, the stone. Something told him he had one just like it, and the being evil scared him the most. Enough to where he never wanted to come here in the first place. But, that's what he gets for being there Apprentice, huh?

It was silent the whole way, England would sometimes gave Bermuda a creepy smile, but other then that it was quiet. The Mentor and Apprentice walked/floated down the darken halls. Bermuda was in his own little world, thinking about something.

"Wait here for me, and dont' try and run." England told him firmly, Bermuda nodded slowly. "I'll call for you when I need help." with that he floated to the ground that came down the other hall.

Bermuda frowned, he felt scared and worried for his family. But he couldn't move. This wasn't going to turn out good, huh?

**R&R for more!**


End file.
